Gravity
by Gemini Kissing
Summary: Aya x Aki In the abstract she knew it was far too late to stop this now... Very strong Twincest / Incest warning
1. Principal One: Pressure

For those of you that wanted something smuttier to sink your teeth into, I give you 'Gravity'! gotta say, had fun writing this story. It's like a 'Bound'-lite. What is 'Bound', you may wonder? Well, not to be a complete tease, but it's another Aya/Aki story I've got written in rough draft…and yes, it's a little darker than this one. 'Bound' is like an AU of 'Steps', in which Aki's character is a little more…shall we say 'influenced'? by his 'past self'.

Anywho…let's not get into that right now. O:-D

* * *

**Gravity**

* * *

Principal One: Pressure

The door creaked open, but Aya didn't stir. Even unconscious she knew it was Thursday, and Thursday was the one night a week that Yuuhi stayed late at the restaurant to go over the books. It was the same every week, and it didn't take long for the body to learn patterns. Even subconsciously.

For several long moments, habitual comfort reigned in the bedroom.

To and fro, the bed dipped and shifted like a ship rolling on a mild sea. She sighed contentedly as a familiar arm closed gently around, anchoring her to him in the peaceful eddying of her awareness. Warm lips pressed against her hair, moved in silent words as his heat seeped through her thin nightshirt. She half-consciously stretched her toes back and wound her foot around his ankle, rubbing skin against skin. Settling into the position that she preferred, she slowly drifted back under.

It was some time later that she woke again. If waking you could call it, since she only roused enough to register her own sleepy moan. He had lifted her hair over her shoulder, and was licking her neck in long, slow lines. His right hand had determinedly unbuttoned her thin nightshirt, and was lazily playing with her breast, every so often scratching over the nipple.

Apparently, he had been at it for awhile, because she was already soaking wet, her thighs squeezing and relaxing in an expectant rhythm. She sighed, letting herself relax into his gentle touches, savoring the unique feeling of floating between sleep and waking.

Their lovemaking was often urgent and passionate, but she liked it this way, too---like gentle waves lapping over her body---taking her breath, but not drowning her in sensation.

His hand slid down to her hip, and she relaxed even more, her breath deepening, though she still remained half-awake. It changed it somehow. She wanted nothing in the world, but to lie there in such amazing warmth and comfort as he did whatever he wanted to her.

His hand traced along the band of her panties, and without thought she obliged him, letting her legs fall open slowly in invitation. Pausing for only a breath, he slid his hand down into her panties, humming softly against the back of her neck as he encountered how very wet she was. Another sleepy moan as he gently pressed the pad of his finger against her. Her legs twitched reflexively, and her breath sped up slightly as he began to lightly play with the nub, rubbing his finger over the sensitive nerves, but only barely. She squirmed slightly, legs moving restlessly under the covers, sliding up and down his ankles.

"More," she whispered, and felt his hand shudder against her, his breath hit her neck in a deep exhale. She slowly caressed her hand down and guided his, pressing him harder against her. Never one to keep quiet, she whispered her approval, encouragement. She loved when he got adventurous like this, and it had secretly been one of her fantasies to have him make love to her in her sleep. Either to fall asleep with him thrusting gently into her, or wake up on the verge of climax, feeling him emptying his seed into her. She had yet to tell him such a thing, they had only been living together three months, and sometimes it wasn't easy for her to tell him her inner-most desires. The right words never seemed to come to her, and she knew sometimes she could be quite off-putting with her boldness. But maybe she didn't _have_ to tell him anything. Maybe this was something they would grow into together.

"Oh yes," she hummed, shifting her hips slightly and feeling his hot, naked skin spooned against her back, the curve of her butt fitting right into the hollow of his pelvis. He was already hard, and she moaned again at the feel of his moist, smooth flesh rubbing against her thighs. She let go of his hand and reached over her own hip, grasping his erection and gently pulling on it. He moaned, his hand unconsciously digging deeper into her as she ran her thumb in slow circles over his wet slit, spreading his pre-cum over the flared head of his cock, then down, on the underside, where the flesh was ridged and throbbing with blood.

He pressed closer to her back, his hard nipples tickling her skin, and she could feel him panting in her hair, clearly enjoying her attentions. Slowly she fisted her fingers, sliding her hand up and down, movements becoming smoother as more moisture squeezed out. He began to push gently back against her hand, tightening his arm around her and pulling her flush against him. His mouth nipped at her shoulder, her ear, he sealed his lips over her throat and lapped at her salty skin. His hand then slid right down, and he pushed his finger inside her.

She buried her face in the pillow and bit down, her hand convulsing around him without warning. She squeezed her thighs around his hand reflexively, her hips spasming as he slowly slid his finger out, then back in deeply. He worked a second finger into her, gently sliding them in and out as she squeezed her eyes closed and panted.

Slowly her legs relaxed, loosening her grip on his hand and falling open once more. Clearly understanding her unconscious signals, he pressed deeper inside her, spreading his fingers and sending another shudder of pleasure right through her. She found herself curving her back, trying to find that one edge of friction she knew would...she wanted...

Her hand closed once more on his shaft, having loosened with the distraction of her own pleasure. But holding the most vulnerable part of him in her hand was a pleasure all on its own. It sent a throb right through her that she could feel contracting around his fingers. It felt like hot steel and ice sparking off of each other. It seared her neves, curved her fingers, and twitched in her muscles like an electrical current.

"Please," she gasped, knowing only that she wanted to go higher, faster. She slid her hand back to rest against his hip, wiggling her butt back and tilting it just enough. She pressed down on his hip, trying to urge him closer, and he obliged, removing his fingers with a wet squelch and wrapping then around his own sex, mixing her wetness with his own. Her hand slipped over his restlessly, touching and stroking him as he tried to find the angle they wanted. He was so slick with their combined juices that her fingers glided effortlessly across his ridged flesh, following veins and feeling his pulse throbbing like a second heart beat.

She helped guide him to her entrance, her inner muscles already clenching in anticipation of his penetration. _God, yes! Please!_ she thought. But he still didn't hurry. He rubbed back and forth across her opening, dragging heat and hardness across her most sensitive of places. He would slip the edge of the very tip in, catch and stretch her on the 'grooves' of the head, then slowly pull out again, angling up just enough with his hips to run his hot flesh over her clit, back and forth, back and forth.

It wasn't as if he was trying to torture her on purpose...It was like he was trying to savor the moment. Savor the feel and intimate heat of her.

She was sure she was flattered, on some higher level of consciousness, but all she really wanted was for him to be inside her already.

"Please," she whispered huskily, pushing back against him. If he continued to touch her like that, all drawn out and slow, teasing touches, she feared the fabric of her sanity might completely unravel. She could already feel it fraying under the pressure of his attentions.

He paused, leaking wetness on her clit, then his erection slithered slowly back, falling into the dip of her entrance and resting there for one long moment.

Then he was in an inch, his breath in her hair not quite speeding up, but definitely growing deeper.

Another inch, and she clenched her teeth, her hands, her inner muscles shuddered, squeezing hard around him and nearly pushing him back out.

Another inch, her thighs spasmed, and more wetness spilled out from around him, lubricating her more, but also sending a finger of sensation to tickle along her nerves.

Another slow stretch of skin, another slow inch, and she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her hips back hard, driving all of him in at once, and clearly shocking him into crying out.

"AYA!"

She was shocked, too.

"What," she gasped. "What are you---nnnhh!"

His hips moved in one smooth motion, that long, curved piece of him pulling out, then pushing back into her, deep as it could go.

Yuuhi...Yuuhi _wasn't_ curved...

"Aki?!"

Again. And again.

"Ah! HAH!"

He wasn't going fast, not yet, but he was going deep. Deeper than she thought was even possible. It was like she could feel every bit of him, lines and ridges and veins, all throbbing inside her, pulsing, swelling---like something alive.

"No—mmh!"

"Aya...!" he panted hotly.

She whimpered, not understanding how it could feel so good still---didn't her body understand that they couldn't be doing this? That he was her brother?!

Another jolt of pleasure, sharper than before. Her breath hitched, and she grabbed fistfuls of sheet, twisting them violently.

_No! Don't cry out! Don't feel this way!_

"Aya," he cried, actually sounding as if he were in pain. "You don't know how long---!"

_NO!_

"How long---MMH!---"

_Don't say it!! Don't! Don't! Don't!---_

"---I've! Wanted! You!"

_GOD! Oh god!_

He pushed harder into her, meeting no resistance as her body was already so wet and soft.

"You feel!"---His hip hit her thigh with a wet smacking sound---"So!"---He drew back---"Good!" His balls slapped against her thighs, audibly. Again and again.

A hot, illicit, whisper in her ear, she whimpered, opening and closing her hands, but not knowing what to do. She couldn't seem to think clearly. Everything was being swallowed up into a fog of pleasure, and confusion. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to block everything out, to fill her head with white noise so she wouldn't have to think about what was happening.

But all it did was make everything worse. Or better.

"You're so tight! So hot and tight---" a strained pant against her ear. "---just like I imagined you'd be---have you---have you thought about _me_ like this, too?" Louder than a pant, he _moaned_, a sound of pure thoughtlessness and lust, as his hands tightened on her, pulling her hips back roughly so that he could push that much more of himself into her.

"Onii-chan," she gasped shallowly. It was the only answer she could think of in her sense-muddled-mind. Even if she didn't quite understand what it meant. Or what she meant to say. Or anything at all.

His breathing noticeably increased in fervor, and instead of taking her answer as an argument or denial, he clearly decided to take it as a direction. "Brother---that's right. I am your brother," and on his next deep thrust, he twisted his hip, shifting the angle of his penetration only slightly, but just enough to hit something inside her that no one had ever touched before. Her eyes went wide and wild as all the air in her lungs abruptly burst from her lips in a sudden loud keening.

He liked the sound. He clearly did. She could tell because he shuddered almost violently inside her, before his pace increased noticeably. His pant was louder now, sharper, almost a moan as he kept his lips pressed so close to her ear. "Have you...ever wondered...what it would be like...to have your brother's cock inside you?"

She should react to that, shouldn't she? He had said something bad...hadn't he?

But oh gods, she couldn't _think_. She was so hot. She felt like she was teetering on some sharp edge, on the verge of falling. Only...only...gravity didn't seem to work anymore. The entire world was turned upside down, and when she fell...she might instead go flying off the ground.

With her eyes closed, his hands burned on her, his lips seared. With her eyes closed, her other senses blossomed under his voice, his touch, rather than wilting in confusion. She could taste the scent of him at the back of her throat. The salty, strange scent of sex. And beneathe it---or more, mixed with it---the familiar, comforting scent of her brother.

The two scents were so tangled now that she could hardly distinguish between them. Scent, she knew, was a powerful tinderbox for memory. She could feel this particular scent imprinting somewhere deep in her subconscious, in that place that remained at every individual's centre. A soul, maybe, or a tiny kernel of instinct, the leftovers of something primal---Whatever it was, it shifted imperceptibly. She would remember these two scents intertwined. They would spark off each other, and _she would remember_.

With her eyes closed, feelings intensified. The firm grip of his hand on her hip, pulling her back against him as he pushed in. His lips and tongue tracing over the back of her neck now. He seemed impossibly large inside her, she could feel him pushing in to the base of his body every time, repeatedly hitting her cervix---It was such a unique tableau of pleasure and tightness, and a tiny fissure of pain. But _not_ pain---A fullness, a sharpness to the pleasure.

The sounds were the worst. A gentle squeaking of the box-spring, the dull slapping of skin against skin, and his breath...Yuuhi was quiet when he made love to her. He had yet to fully realize the sensuality of sound. To her, anyway.

But Aki seemed to have no reservation with letting her know how good she felt. Not coherently. Not even eloquently sometimes, random words, half-words, erotic whispers. And her name. Above all else, he seemed to really like saying it.

Her inner-muscles tightened reflexively with every hot whisper of her name.

A quick twist, and cold air hit her body, making her shudder hard. Her eyes shot open as he shoved the covers off of them completely. His hand slid from her hip, grasping her thigh, and he lifted, hooking his arm under her knee. He went even deeper inside her.

"Ah!" She clawed at the bed, struggled for a moment, not away from him---just...movement. Her head flinging back and forth. His arm slid under her, gathering her closer, and anchoring her slightly.

When she calmed down again, her senses came back to her, beyond the ever tightening coil of pleasure. All around her the room was shadows and foreign shapes, the darkness washing everything of colour. But out of her peripheral she could see a halo of gold, dimmed by the darkness, but still retaining some of its pale sparkle. She quickly closed her eyes again, not wanting to see more, but strong fingers were on her jaw, gentle, but inescapable as steel bands. He slowly turned her face to him. The motion of his body didn't stop, he continued to rock into her, but now his breath was along her cheek, his lips. He whispered her name, no more than a movement of his mouth, before he sealed his lips over hers, lazily licking at her and sucking at her tongue as it lay passive in shock under his ministrations.

Without warning his hand slid down between her legs, pressing firmly against her. She cried out, pushing the sound deep in his mouth as he moaned in return. Her hips moved on their own, pushing back against him and squeezing hard around his length. He let go of her mouth with another cry, still half-hovering over her so he could see the shadowed frenzy of their joining. Something about the sight of it pushed him farther. His thrusts were speeding up in that familiar way, his breath sharpening to a moan against her ear. And seemingly without thought, he began licking her, whatever part of her his mouth could reach---her throat, her cheek, the sensitive shell of her ear.

His fingers deepened and sped up, even as his body did. She was no innocent in this, she could tell he was going to come soon, and with the realization came a sudden flash of an image, of his seed spurting inside her, never-ending hot streams. She cried out, her nails suddenly digging into his arm.

After that it was all feeling, an ever-expanding ball of pleasure and lightning sparks in her stomach, until her body felt too small to contain it, too tight to hold together anymore. She gasped hard, her eyes nearly rolling back as her limbs seized, her body curling tight in motion, though it seemed that her centre snapped taut with some strange floaty, throbbing sensation. Like her hips were lifting off the bed, and he was ice-cold, and fire inside her.

"Aya...!"

She flashed back to awareness for one short moment, just long enough to register she was on her back now, and he was above her, their quivering bellies sliding in sweat as the muscles of his forearms strained under the clawing grasp of her hands. She could feel her legs spread wide and bent as his hips slammed against her thighs now without pause. Her nightshirt was tangled about her elbows, her breasts bouncing freely against his chest from the force of his passion.

She stared up at the ceiling in confusion, listening to the bed shift and bang from what seemed like a long distance away. Wetness was trickling and cooling down between her legs, soaking into the pale sheets beneathe her.

Twinges of pleasure still shook her body, like tiny little after-shocks. In her hazy mind she imagined blue arcs of electricity tracing her hands, her thighs, every place that they touched.

He drew back, just enough to see the shadowed edge of her face, and she quickly closed her eyes once more.

He kept wanting to look at her---She didn't want to _see_.

"Aya...!"

She went away again, just for another strange moment. Because the next thing she knew, she was coming again, her hips lifting off the bed as he pushed into her. His toes were digging into the tangled sheets, his knees, and his balls were slapping loudly against her wet thighs.

"Aya...! Aya...! Aya!"

_It was happening_. She could feel the shaking of his body increasing rapidly, the tightness of his muscles. His stomach was caving in, drawing in more as he began to roll his hips harder, as the pitch of his voice began to take on a feverish pitch.

"Aya! Aya! hhAH! AYA!AYA!AYA!AY—AHHH!!!"

He thrust into her one last time, hard enough that he lifted her lower-half up off the bed, then held her suspended like that as he suddenly went still, save for the involuntary twitching of his hips.

And that piece of his body that was buried so deeply inside her.

"NNH!!NHHA!!---AYA!"

She lay there, dazed and still coming down from her second climax as he spasmed inside her, his seed gushing into her in sporadic jets.

No one had ever come inside her before, not as they were meant to, and part of her reeled at the feeling of her brother's seed spurting inside her, his cock buried so deep and tight that she could feel the way it jerked, the way his essence erupted almost violently, splattering across her insides and emptying without reserve into her womb. For one short second, not even long enough to be remembered, she wanted to cling longer to this feeling, unravel it, possess it. At the same time, another part of her seemed to shut down and simply sink back into a dark space of nothingness.

He collapsed forward, his eyes leaking tears in her hair and her body still clenching and fluttering around him in reaction. She didn't protest his weight, nor the restricting placement of his hands and legs. Nor even his softening erection, still fully buried inside her. She sprawled limply across the bed, tired and exhausted, and feeling only a white static in her head.

He smoothly slid out of her, resting against her trembling thigh and still continuing to weep tears of pleasure. She could feel his come, slowly trickling from her entrance, cooling, tickling lines that made the bed uncomfortably wet beneathe her. She was noticing details that she never noticed when Yuuhi was inside her. Even as she seemed to float in a haze of disconnection.

She remembered her hand wrapped intimately around him, the spark of a moment when her very skin seemed to shudder with familiarity and newness. And the way her mind had quickly turned her away from such things. For one second, she grasped it, some elusive epiphany in her mind, but it quickly slipped through her fingers like minnows darting back into deeper waters. _Everything seemed to be slipping away..._

He stroked her hair lazily, pressing sweet, clumsy kisses to her shoulder as she took slow, deep..._strange_ breaths. Soaking in the scent of sex.

And her brother.

And how there was no longer a clear separation between the two in her mind

"Aya..."

She slowly closed her eyes, and the world disappeared again.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Principal Two: Density

Gravity

* * *

Principal Two: Density

The bed shifted, tilting one way, and then the other, like a ship rolling on a gentle sea. Aya's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled up at Yuuhi as he grinned down at her apologetically.

"Sorry for waking you," he mumbled, pecking her lips, then tiredly crawling from the bed. She watched him struggle hazily with a tangle of sheets, then he was gone, the water in the bathroom turning on.

She sprawled on her back, sleepily staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed slowly, then re-opened. Then closed again. She was so warm and sleepy.

A sudden flash, a knot of images loosening in her hazy mind. Hot flesh, cold air, breath against her temple, a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

_"AYA!"_

She flinched, her eyes opening once more as she was suddenly wide awake. Without fully paying attention to them, she roughly shoved the images away.

It was a dream. Wasn't it?

She pressed her hands over her eyes a long moment, then slowly dropped them to her sides.

Just a dream.

She stared up at the ceiling.

"What else could it be?"

There was a fluttering panic, far in the distance of her mind, that worried. But she gathered it all and ruthlessly shoved it under in her denial. Holding it there in her mind until it all stopped struggling to get free.

Slowly she relaxed back into the covers, keeping her thoughts to skim only the surface of her mind, and not delve any deeper with useless question of 'why'.

"Dreams don't mean anything," she whispered aloud.

She wondered how she could possibly face him now, and then she realized it didn't matter. How she saw him, how she behaved around him-it didn't have to change at all.

It wasn't going to be easy, not for a little while, but she knew if she acted enough, then eventually the act would become the truth.

He couldn't know. He never had to know. It was all a matter of _seeing him_. Of reaffirming to herself what was real, and what was fake-

Surely he would help her in this, by simply being her brother?

It only took her an hour to realize that there might be something wrong. Not a touch, or a word, nothing so concrete as that. She was at the bar, sipping coffee while Yuuhi cooked breakfast, when Aki came in. In one second her world seemed to tilt on its axis as she caught his lavender eyes. The look he gave her was so hot, so utterly lascivious, that she couldn't possibly see it as anything but.

She froze with her coffee mug half-way to her lips, and her breath suddenly seemed to swallow down into her throat.

It couldn't be real...?

Her whole body seemed to jerk to as he went past her, skimming his hand slowly across the small of her back.

She set her mug down with a clatter, gaining Yuuhi's attention. He glanced back, then smiled, doing a neat little flip with the pan in front of him. "Aki, good morning."

Aya felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. She couldn't even get her thoughts together enough to think of a lame denial, let alone one she could force herself to believe. She looked at Yuuhi, then slowly back at Aki, and weakly wondered if she was still dreaming.

Aki was opening the fridge now, rearranging last night's leftovers so he could reach the juice that had been unceremoniously shoved to the back. He was calmly ignoring her now, as if the look he had presented her when he came in had all been in her imagination.

Had it?

She shook her head imperceptibly. _What does it mean, that I imagine such things...?_

"Good morning," he mumbled around a yawn, returning victorious with the juice. He got down two glasses and poured a generous portion, placing the glass down before her. His fingers lingered on the rim of the tumbler, and his eyes slowly lifted to hers, a private smile held within their depths.

She stared, feeling disbelief draining the world away from her again. What was this?

It can't be real.

It **_can't_** **_be_** **_real_**.

Her body seemed hyper-aware of him. Every move he made. At the same time, she felt this intense desire to just pretend as if he wasn't there. To not deal with reality. She had gotten good at it this morning, ignoring the marks on her neck as she brushed her hair. Pretending she didn't notice the stickiness of her thighs, even as she calmly washed it away.

Her spine straightened as he crossed behind her again, her breath stopping slowly as she felt his presence humming at her back, as if it was a living, breathing thing brushing unhurriedly against her. Hands fell gently on her hips, warm and possessive.

She wanted to jerk, to gasp, but something bit her lips together. She gave wide, disbelieving eyes to her boyfriend's back.

The hands slowly began messaging her hips, kneading the rock-tense muscles. He stepped against her back, pinning her hips to the counter with his own.

_Just push him away! Push him away!_

_NO! Yuuhi will see!_

_This isn't happening!_

She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up, to snap out of it. To get her head together and see reality. They were fit now, from thigh to hip, and she made a soft, strangled sound in her throat as she felt the hard length of him pressing against her lower back.

Slowly she felt the knee-length hem of her skirt scratch gently over her skin. His hands were sliding down, gathering the coarse material together. A tender, warm kiss to the side of her neck, then she felt his hands lower further as he sank to his knees behind her.

_What is he doing?_

_What am I doing?_

_Yuuhi will see!_

A feather touch on her knees, under her skirt. The rough material pooled around his wrists as he dragged his hands up her bare legs. She bit her lip, looking slightly pained as his hands reached the thin lace of her panties. He leaned forward and licked the back of her knee, and her teeth sank further in, stretching the lip taut and swelling it with blood.

_No_...

Even the thought was weak in her head, buried under sensation as it zinged and sparked up her nerves. She could feel her own heart beating in the back of her throat. She had to still be dreaming, this couldn't be real. In no world would her brother ever touch her like this. He wouldn't even want to.

_So what does that say about you? That you dream such things_?

Her panties were down around her ankles, a tiny scrap of white lace that seemed as impractical and helpless as she felt. He gently lifted one foot, and then the other. And then they were gone, and she was suddenly completely naked before her brother. She still had her blouse and skirt on, but, as strange as it seemed, she felt as if a shield had been stripped from her hands. Leaving her bare and unguarded. Vulnerable.

She felt her breathing deepen, slow, it was as if she could hear it in the back of her head-surely it filled the whole room? A gently scratch of nails across her thighs, and she closed her eyes momentarily, praying for strength, intervention, something.

"Aya?"

Her eyes snapped open, her heart jarring into her throat in shock. Yuuhi was staring at her curiously, clearly having asked her a question. She blinked at him stupidly, her mind in complete tatters and not understanding these things called 'words'.

"I'm sorry, what?" she managed to choke out. Fingers played with the tender flesh of her thighs, slowly pushing them apart.

"Where did Aki go?"

She wanted to laugh, and cry, all at the same time. Where did Aki go-she wanted to know, too, because she had no idea who this person was that so confidently manipulated her body to the point that it turned against her. Maybe she should concentrate on who exactly 'she' was before worrying about others?

Because, at that moment, she honestly didn't know anymore.

"Aki..." Teeth pressed against her skin, and she twitched, clenching her fingers into the edge of the counter even as her face blanked, displaying only innocent pleasantness. "I think he went to the bathroom..."

"Ah. Do you think he'll want an omelet, too?" he nodded at the over-abundance of left-over ingredients strewn across the counter, clearly wanting to use them before they went bad.

The hands on her stilled, the tongue lapping at her thigh, and she realized suddenly that she had a choice. She could say 'no', Yuuhi would put away the eggs and such, and together they would sit down calmly and have breakfast, a perfect domestic picture.

Or, she could say 'yes', and Yuuhi would be occupied with cooking for a little longer...

She parted her lips, a shiver tightening her scalp as that clever, warm tongue returned, slower, gentler, obviously trying to entice her into staying.

"Yes," she whispered, even while something within her withered and died. She didn't even try to justify it to herself, she just stood there and smiled weakly at her boyfriend, while behind the sheltering length of the bar her brother's lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her inner-thigh.

Yuuhi turned back to the counter and stove, diving right back into his cooking.

Aya bit her lip. _What am I doing? What am I giving him permission to do?_

_Gods, I'm so hot._

She leaned her upper-half across the bar, tilting her head so that her hair fell half-across her face. With shaking hands she arranged the paper out before her, making it seem as if she was looking down at it.

Aki apparently liked the new position, because he silently slid around to the front, splaying his hands on her thighs and gently nudging then apart. She obliged, taking a wide-legged stance and caving her abdomen slightly.

Hot breath on her, and her eyelashes fluttered momentarily, her nails scraping soundlessly against the smooth, cold counter. She readied herself for what was to come, but still jerked when his lips touched her, softly nuzzling against her and sending hot shivers of pleasure to scatter out through her blood. She steadfastly kept her breath deep and even, though her knees seemed to move on their own, turning inward slightly as his hands slid from her thighs to the backs of her knees, then steadily up to cup her butt. She shuddered, feeling her nipples tighten almost painfully, their sensitive peaks grazing against her thin blouse.

She pushed up on her toes slightly, laying her forearms flat on the newspaper before her. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip, but quickly opened them again, knowing that she had to keep one eye on Yuuhi, even though all she wanted to do was sink back into the hazy pleasure that was quickly rising around her. There was a part of her that didn't really care about anything but that pleasure. And that part seemed to be swelling up bigger and bigger.

When just the tip of his tongue flicked over her, she didn't know how she managed to swallow down the cry. Other than it must have been let loose throughout her body, because her hips thrust forward on their own, her entrance clenching as if he was already deeply inside her. His hands grasped her thighs, holding her in place, and the feeling intensified without warning, throwing her head back slightly.

But still she remained silent, some instinct of self-preservation kicking in enough to close her throat, but not enough to overcome the heat of his touches, the pleasure of his tongue.

Blowing a slow, soft breath on her, he flattened his tongue firmly across her wet entrance, then slowly dragged it up, the mild roughness of his tastebuds drawing over that already humming bundle of nerves.

He began to lap steadily at her, firm, deep strokes, like bolts of fire that were shooting into her lower stomach, pooling her insides into liquid honey. At the same time, there was a strangely icy edge to it, and it felt even better than the heat. Together they were enough to muddle ones senses to irrationality, which she could only think to explain why she was still standing there, spreading her legs for her twin brother.

With her oblivious boyfriend not ten feet away.

_But...it feels so good...I love Yuuhi, I do...But this...I don't know what this is..._

A suppressed gasp as his tongue was now licking circles over her fully-extended clit, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

_Shouldn't be doing this..._

She clenched her teeth.

_Don't want to do this..._

His teeth gently closed around her, and he sucked hard.

Her hips bucked wildly, and her hands suddenly scrabbled at the edge of the counter, trying to steady herself before she gave them away.

Though only a small, shrinking part of her seemed to care anyway.

He let her go with a wet slip, licking gently at her now, though even that still was intense. _Aki_, she thought, _Aki_. _Stop torturing me._

She wasn't sure what she meant. If she wanted him to stop all-together, or...

His finger slid inside her...

_Oh! Oh! That!_

Her spine curved, and she was too lost in sensation to care that she was practically offering for something more, like a cat in heat.

In and out, with his mouth playing over her. Gods, all she wanted was to shove him back to the floor and crawl over him, feel him as deep inside her as he could possibly go. To see his hips thrusting up against her as he arched his neck, as his hands splayed on either side of her thighs, steadying and possessive, and inescapable.

Her abdomen tightened, fluttering, sensation stretched out through her, like a knotted rope of heat being pulled slowly through her gut, growing tauter and tauter. She could feel it fraying, her control, her heart, her grasp on right and wrong. And a part of her mind ached with the thought of breaking that 'something', but even still she couldn't stop now. She didn't think she would, even if she could.

_I love Aki-why can't this be another way that I tell him?_

She knew there was an answer to that question, but she couldn't think of what it was, and couldn't make herself care that she couldn't think of it.

She spread her hands flat on the counter, and rolled her hips against his hand, his mouth. So close, she was so close.

_Please_, she thought, _please, I want to..._

And in the next moment she was, her body suddenly shoved to a halt, her mouth open in a silent cry. That rope of heat snapped, flying back at her, but instead of lashing her with pain, it stroked her senses to new heights, wiped her mind of thought and emotion, so all that she was-was sensation. Incredible sensation, burning away words, melding molecules into something new. _She_ was new. She was strong, she was far above the confines of her body, and all the ideas the world tried to use to lasso her to the ground.

When she recovered, it felt so slow, like she was gradually sinking back into herself. Like her skin was a costume that she was pulling back on piece by piece.

Her heart was a trip-hammer in her chest, her breath soft and unsteady, and Aki was still on his knees before her, protected by the tall bar.

He gently smoothed down her skirt, leaned his forehead against her still twitching sex, and sighed shakily. His arms came slowly around her hips, hugging her tightly. But the placement of his head wasn't sexual, it was strangely...comforting. She stared down at gold hair so like her own, and felt something in her chest open and expand almost painfully, squeezing tears out of her throat to glaze light over her eyes.

She placed a surprisingly steady hand on the top of his head, combing her fingers gently through his hair. He took a deep breath, his ribs expanding against her legs.

She didn't need words to know that he was shaken. That he was just as scared of what was happening as she was.

Understanding that he wasn't the villain here, that he, too, was a victim of his emotions, grounded her somehow, stripped away the pretence of pain, of self-recriminations. And though Yuuhi was still in the room, still completely oblivious to the worlds colliding and breaking apart around him, Aya found a measure of peace within herself. A little slice of sanctuary where only she and Aki existed.

_ I may not have asked for this, but it's done now. We're in this together, from this point forward._

_Just as we've always been_.

( ) *

It wasn't until she was out the door and half-way to work-that she realized her panties had disappeared. Safe to say, what he-what _they_ had done remained at the forefront of her mind all day long.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Principal Three: Temperature

Principal Three: Temperature

* * *

"Gods, do you know how long this week has been?"

"Aki, no," she said flatly, backing slowly away as he advanced. Her back hit the closed bedroom door and he place his arms to either side of her-His posture could only be described as 'slow aggression', and she was reminded of all those dreams where you run and run, only to look behind and see the monster still lazily on your heels.

A tangled knot of terror and anticipation tightened in her stomach. She found herself frozen, unable to move, unable to even _look_ away.

"Aya, yes," he countered sweetly, quietly. He reached out and slid his fingers down her breast, tracing its contours, lightly brushing over the nipple as it hardened through the thin cloth.

"Do you know how much I want you, Aya?" A teasing scratch, a slight squeeze. She whimpered, pressing her hands flat to the door, and completely unaware of how the move tilted her hips closer to him.

His cheek was to her temple now, his breath slow and warm in her hair. Her eyes had closed and she didn't realize, but now it was too late to open them, now he was already far too close.

He hummed slightly, the vibration feeling more like a purr. He continued to stroke her breast, speaking softly in her ear.

"You like that, don't you? You like that I want you." He pinched her nipple, and she bucked, digging her nails into the door to keep from crying out-loud.

_Just slap his hand away_, something in her instructed desperately. But she couldn't seem to move to obey.

"Oh, don't do that, Aya," he whispered huskily, pressing her back against the door, "I want to hear you moan for me."

She twitched again, gritting her teeth to keep from responding to the sensual command of his voice.

He kneaded his hand into her breast, lazy and slow like a content cat. "You _will_ moan for me, Aya." A breath against her ear.

He kissed her cheek chastely, and then her throat. Lifting both hands to the collar of her robe, he slid his fingers under the thick material and pushed it apart. Another, faint kiss on the diving edge of her collarbone, then the robe was sliding down her shoulders, pooling at her elbows, trapping her arms, constricting her movements.

The air was cold on her naked breasts, the nipples already painfully hard. His gold hair tickled her skin and she took a sharp breath, her fingers instinctively twitching as his mouth closed over the peak of her right breast. Tears leaked from her eyes and she wiggled against the door as he gently pulled on her with his teeth, then swirled his tongue around the nipple in firm strokes. He let her go with a wet sound, but didn't stop. A flurry of licks to the very tip turned her lower stomach to molten gold.

Squirming in his hold, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He obliged instantly with a groan, sucking on her breast as hard as he could, until she felt the faint edge of blunt teeth.

Her head flung back with a soft cry, and she wound her leg around his hip without thought.

Seconds later he was tugging at the loose belt of her robe, shoving the restrictive folds away as he gently scraped his teeth over the underside of her breast. Then a kiss on her stomach, a slow lick at her navel. She whimpered as he lifted just the edge of her panties and darted his tongue against her.

Sliding his fingers under the elastic band, he pulled them down to pool at her bare ankles. His fingers then followed their path down to brush over the rumpled cloth with a slow moan, as if there was something so very compelling about this sight to him. He kissed her hip, her knee; he splayed his hands gently over her thighs and pressed an open-mouthed kiss at the juncture of her legs.

She surged up from the door, her legs shaking in reaction. But he didn't stay there long enough to expound upon the feeling. He sat back on his knees and stared up at her with attentive eyes.

"Aya."

Her hands tightened on the door.

"_Aya_."

Looking slightly pained, she slowly opened wet eyes. Seeing that he now had her questionable attention, he picked up her hand and slowly stroked away her tight fist. Then he folded her fingers over his and brought her knuckles to his lips.

Her breathing slowly calmed, and she stared down at him. His mouth slid right, and he slowly parted his lips, closing them sweetly around the tip of her thumb. Rubbing his tongue against the sensitive pad as if it were something far more intimate, he then turned her hand over and kissed her palm, her wrist. He leaned forward steadily, soft but firm against her thighs, then slowly climbed to his feet, sliding up her body as he did so.

When he was right in front of her, nose to nose and staring into her wide eyes, he placed a tender hand on each side of her face and kissed her, opening her mouth under his and sliding his tongue in.

The kiss was gentle and slow, but it quickly grew wild. Her hands grasped his arms as his hands slid around to the back of her head, arching her neck away from the door as the kiss deepened. He sucked at her tongue, her lips. The robe hung useless from her elbows, framing her nudity attractively now rather than hiding it. His hands traced gentle lines over her waist, slid beneath the thick folds and brought a new, more wanton curve to her spine. A little, sharp breath pushed against his mouth as hot hands cupped her ass with a slow squeeze, then moved further down to wrap around the backs of her thighs. He lifted her right off her feet and carried her to the centre of the room, never once breaking the kiss, only somehow deepening something that she never thought could have reached further into her. He pushed the robe off her the rest of the way with a heavy rustle of fabric, the move oddly enough pulling her hands more behind her back and pushing her breasts closer to him. The feel of his solid strength against her softness spun her head, adding to the dizziness of his kisses, adding to the surreal quality of this illicit encounter.

She shuddered as the coarse cloth finally slid completely from her skin, and again a desperate voice tried to make her see what was happening. But he was lifting her up again, laying her reverently on the made-bed. Then he was above her, and his hands were on her breasts again, squeezing them and playing with them. Grasping as much of her as he could in his left hand, he lifted her breast to his hot mouth and suckled at her, flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly over her nipple.

Her hips arched off the bed as she dug her heels into the mattress. Little shivers of pleasure were shooting through her bloodstream, a trail of fire burning from his mouth right down her centre. And it only seemed to intensify as he let her right breast slip from his mouth, then turned his head to repeat his attentions on the other.

By then she was squirming earnestly, reaching for him and touching whatever of him she could find. He moaned her name as her hands slid across his shoulders, the smooth line of his back, but then he abruptly pulled away.

She made a sound of protest and thoughtlessly tried to draw him back, but he evaded her fumbling hands. Instead he crawled down her body, placing his hands on her knees to spread them apart. Her entrance dilated with expectation of his next move, but her eyes flew open wide as his hands slid under her hips, then suddenly lifted.

"Wha-," she gasped, beginning to struggle at the completely undignified position of having been unexpectedly folded in half with her legs in the air. But her protest abruptly turned into a choked yelp as he hooked his arms around her thighs and pushed his tongue deeply inside her.

_God!God!GOD_!

He leaned back on his knees and pulled her flush against him, her lower spine pressed to his chest and stomach. It put a strange angle to her neck and shoulders, but she managed to slit her eyes open...

All she could see was her legs wiggling off the ground, and the top part of his face as his tongue licked in and out of her. All with the ceiling as its frame.

His eyes opened, and he groaned when he saw her watching him. Her whole body shuddered with the vibration of his voice against her most intimate of places.

With shaking fingers, he pushed her thighs further apart, thrusting his tongue into her as deep as he could. Her hands slammed down the bed, a sound that could only be described as a scream ripped unexpectedly from her throat as she grabbed fists of the sheets and dragged them across the bed.

The sound startled her, mortified her, but it only drove him harder against her. His tongue was working faster and faster, the muscles in his neck and arms straining to hold her suspended.

Then he curled his tongue inside her and without warning hit that one spot that sent her right out of her mind. She shrieked again, twisting in his hold, not because she was trying to get away, but because she couldn't _not_ move.

Warm liquid spilled down her spine, trickled in tickling lines, and for one strange moment she completely blacked-out, feeling as if had been unexpectedly shoved out of her body and was air-bourne.

When she came slowly back to awareness she was sprawled limply across the bed, shaking slightly with aftershocks of pleasure. Aki was pressed against her side, stroking her hair gently and whispering to her. She had no idea what he had been saying, but when she slowly turned her head to him, he smiled lovingly, leaning forward to press a warm kiss to her unresponsive lips.

"Welcome back," he whispered. Then he slid his hand down, tracing gentle lines across her oversensitive body.

She arched tiredly into his hand as he reached her breast, a sigh barely escaping her throat.

"You make such sexy sounds, Aya," he murmured, softly squeezing her breast. "Sometimes I get so hard, just listening to you talk." He slowly pressed closer to her thigh, emphasizing his words.

She twitched again, squeezing her eyes closed as another lazy spark of pleasure shot through her.

He pushed up on his arm and crawled over her, for the first time she realized they were both completely naked, but instead of panicking, she marveled at his beauty. The sleek curves and hollows of his chest, the dainty pink of his nipples against the fairness of his skin. His build was thin, but strong-sleek lines and enticing shadows.

Even his cock looked long and sleek, as pale and fair as the rest of him, except for the head which was darkened to a dusky rose. He was fully erect, the veins throbbing with blood, and his balls already tight against his body. As she stared, the slit in the head began to weep steadily, a thin line of pre-cum trickling down the underside of his shaft.

Her eyes widened in shock, and then snapped instantly back to his eyes, finding them watching her steadily as she visually explored him.

Slowly he wrapped his fingers around himself, pumping slowly and spreading more of that wetness over him until he glistened in the half-light.

Her mouth was dry, her heart thumping hard in her chest. Yuuhi never touched himself in front of her like this. It wasn't as if either of them were particularly self-conscious, it was just, when they made love they were usually in bed, with the lights out. Or it was all pressing skin and sensation.

_But there was sensation in seeing. Such incredible sensation._ And gods, all she wanted to do was follow the path of his hands with her hands. Taste him in her mouth.

With a deep whimper she covered her eyes with her hands, pressing her palms into her closed eyelids-almost as if she was trying to squeeze something right out of her head.

In the abstract she knew it was far too late to stop this now. It became too late the moment she stood there staring at him instead of running out the door. When she lay in this bed a week ago and let him make love to her, even after she realized who he was.

That morning when she bit her own lips to keep in her cries.

For so long it had been far too late. Even still, part of her mind rebelled-at the same time, something else froze her to the spot. It was so much stronger than her aversion, her unease...her fear.

The image of him kneeling between her legs flashed in her mind again, his cock jutting up toward his stomach as he stroked it, the tip weeping, as if in relief, or pain. Her legs twitched, and she could feel her own wetness soaking into the sheet beneath her. Slowly her eyes opened, and with a deep breath she let her arms grow limp and fall to her sides.

"Aki," she whispered, possibly the first coherent word out of her mouth since he touched her. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she did know it meant something to him. His hips thrust reflexively forward, and he made a strangely strangled sound deep in his throat.

"Aya," he groaned, throwing himself down to hover over her on one arm, and pressing a flurry of small kisses to her face.

With one last kiss, he drew back to his knees and slowly guided himself into her. When he pushed into her an inch, he wiggled the head slightly, then gently pulled out and slid back in. He did this several times, each push going deeper than the one before.

Aya could feel the slick stretch of skin, the ridge of throbbing veins, and the mild flare of the tip as it worked through her contracting entrance.

"So-uhh-tight," he growled through his teeth. He splayed his fingers over her thighs, lifting up and pushing them further apart. It worked, as without warning he slid into her completely.

She cried out as he did, her hips lifting off the bed involuntarily. And she didn't think it was possible, but he pushed into her even deeper. She pushed up onto her elbows, then fell abruptly back as her body suddenly jolted into a tiny, unexpected orgasm.

Tears leaked from her eyes, but not of any pain. She had never come that fast before. His every little shift seemed to send lightning through her body.

She felt hot breath on her face, and she opened her eyes to see his face right above hers, his arms braced on either side of her shoulders, like a strange push-up. He was looking at her in wonder.

"Did you just..." he asked hoarsely, clearly surprised.

Her face suddenly blazed hotter in embarrassment. "Nnnh! No!"

He jerked slightly, an unexpected shudder taking his whole body as her centre clenched tellingly and fluttered around him. She keened as his cock twitched inside her, her hands latching onto his arms.

"Oh god," he muttered, "Oh god..." He rose up just enough to get an unobstructed view of where they were joined so completely. Not taking his eyes away, he slowly pulled out, then thrust deeply back into her. "Oh god!"

She flung her head back, her breath leaving her in a sharp gasp, as her fingers clenched in his arms.

"Look at that, Aya...Oh god...so good...wet...love you..."

His shoulders were shaking with the exertion of holding himself up, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing into her body, again and again. "Aya!...Aya!..."

Her inner muscles squeezed hard around him at every cry of her name. She didn't know why, but the sound of sex, the sound of her lover's voice was just as arousing as the most intimate of touches. She felt that familiar knot of tension coiling tighter and tighter in her lower stomach. She was so wet, and he thrust into her with an audible 'squelch'. Slivers of fire and sparks of ice, pleasure burned in her centre, spreading like some thick, hot liquid. She felt so tight that she might burst, even as she felt as if all her bones were melting into wax.

Now he was kissing her, wildly, wetly. His mouth tangled with hers in sensually clumsy movements.

Now he was thrusting deeper. Harder. Faster. His hips were slamming into her thighs, actually lifting her off the mattress. The whole bed was shaking, the headboard knocking rhythmically into the wall, and she liked the sound. She told him she liked it, she told him, more, louder, harder.

She pushed up with her arms and licked his neck, his ear, she dug her nails into his ass, pushing up with her feet to drive her hips up to meet his thrusts.

It felt as if he was growing larger inside of her, and he was hitting places that no one had ever reached before. His balls were slapping loudly against her thighs, and every other thrust he angled his hips so that the curved head of his cock kept striking that one place inside her that made her practically incoherent with pleasure. It felt so good it was nearly painful.

"Uh! Uh! Aki! Yes! Yes! Oh!" Her hands moved restlessly, looking for something stable to hold onto, but everything was shaking. Her breasts were bouncing, her back arching, she could feel his whole body tightening against her. In that moment a storm of strange thoughts blew haphazardly around her head...

She wanted more! She wanted to scream and scream, and dig her teeth and nails into his skin!

She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles against the base of spine, and forcefully tried to push him deeper into her, harder.

"Aya," he gasped, "I'm going to...!"

_Yes-yes-yes!_ The thought of him coming inside her drove her right over the edge of insanity. Her hips thrust up off the bed, her head flung back, and she shrieked, her nails digging into his arms as her muscles contracted hard around him.

He continued to thrust into her, and her orgasm, instead of winding down, seemed to build in on itself. Her spine seizing with wave after wave of pleasure, she felt as if she was going crazy, as if her mind had completely shut down, and all she was, all she would ever be, was sensation and pleasure, and pain. "AKI! Aki! Aki! Aki-Aki-Aki!"

"Hah-hah!" His back started to bow, his spine tightening with tension under her heels as he shook. "AH!"

Suddenly, his whole body shuddered, his hips driving hard into her one last time as he climaxed. It was like he burst in her, his seed spurting sporadically-she could feel him spasming deep inside her, could feel his seed hitting her cervix.

Slowly he pulled his cock out, and unexpectedly it twitched again, another thick line of come splattering across her stomach and breasts. He actually flinched, his breath heaving through his chest without pause.

He looked on the verge of collapse, but he reached out one shaky hand, sliding his fingers through his own seed and spreading the wetness across her breasts, mixing it with her sweat until they were sticky and glistening.

She tiredly caught his hand and brought it to her mouth, closing her eyes lazily as she sucked on his fingers.

Now was not the time for inner-reflection and denials. Later she could drown in a sea of them.

But for now, she just felt...so good. She couldn't think about such things. They didn't even seem important to her at that moment.

"I love you, Aya," he whispered sweetly.

She smiled tiredly, her eyes still closed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

TBC...

But she didn't say it. It seemed to take too much effort to speak.


End file.
